


subpoena

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [5]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Post-Golden Morning (Parahumans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: subpoena: a writ commanding a person designated in it to appear in court under a penalty for failureThe piece of paper on her desk seemed to have its own gravitational force.





	subpoena

The piece of paper on her desk seemed to have its own gravitational force, albeit one that only worked on her focus and attention, as her eyes darted over to it every time Taylor tried to work on something else. She had so many tests and assignments to grade, and yet she just couldn't work on them for long before her thoughts strayed back to the subpoena.

She had two days to prepare evidence before she was required to appear in court in order to testify as a refuge from Earth Bet.

It had been five years since Contessa had dropped her off, sans powers and with a hole in her head, on the Earth she'd been calling Earth Null in her head, with her dad. It had been hard at first, learning to live without the infinite multitasking she'd had with her powers and her arm and her powers in general, recovering from the brain damage from the re-tuning of her passenger and then its violent disconnection, but she'd grown since then. She'd gone to college and gotten a degree in biology, with a focus on entomology (she'd never regained the instinctive disgust of insects most people had), and gotten a job at an insect museum and another as a TA while she worked on her Masters degree.

And now her past was catching up with her.

Oh, no one knew that she'd been Khepri from the Gold Morning or even been a fighter against Scion, but her unique position of someone with knowledge of cape culture from Earth Bet had led to many people interviewing her on it. People with powers had begun to appear on Earth Null, their Golden Age just beginning, and so her expertise was highly sought after, even if she rarely chose to talk about it.

The details on just what she would be testifying on were sparse, and so Taylor was more than a little worried that another refugee from Bet had shown up, a famous - or maybe infamous - cape. Odds were high that, if that was the case, she'd be recognized and outed. Khepri had terrified people, and scared people often did stupid and terrible things. 

She'd had contingency plans in place for almost as long as she'd been living on Earth Null, so if worst came to worst, she had a plan, even if it meant leaving behind her dad and her new mom. She was hoping it wouldn't come to that, though. After all, she might be leaping to wild conclusions, jumping at shadows that only existed in her mind. 

However, her time as a warlord and a villain had taught her a number of important lessons, the most important being that you could never let them see if they'd gotten too you. 

It was just a subpoena. She'd show up in court as ordered and testify on whatever case was needed.

No one would ever be able to tell that she was panicking from the look on her face. Taylor refused to allow it.


End file.
